Are We Safe? - DISCONTINUED
by AG AppleBee
Summary: SEQUEL TO SAVE US, PLEASE! - Last time, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland lost not only Ratliff, but also Ross who was murdered by Jack. They were trying to cope and move on, but what happens when a certain stalker and familiar faces appear? [PG 14; Includes Friendship, Drama and Family]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Rydel shrieked. It wasn't out of horror, nor out of joy. It was out of surprise.

The person in front of her practically looked half-dead; Covered in lots of blood, bruises and cuts all over, and looked about to drop down dead any second.

Well, it happened. That person dropped down, not dead, just unconscious. Rydel caught him - yes, it's a him - as she heard her brothers running down the stairs.

"Rydel! What happened?" Riker asked, being the first person who got to her. He didn't see the person Rydel was holding yet.

"Oh my God, we heard you scream. What is it, del?" Ryland asked, arriving second.

"Rydel, are you alright?" Rocky asked, arriving last.

The girls - Laura, Skylar, Lillian, Alyssa, Maggie - all came down too, but didn't say anything.

Stormie and Mark arrived last and immediately approached Rydel. "Rydel, are you alright?" Mark asked.

Rydel nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sorry I screamed, but... Help me get him to the couch."

"Who?" Riker asked as he took a close look at the unconscious person.

Everyone else took closer looks too, and then in unison, they gasped. "Oh my God."

That person was someone they never thought they'd ever see again. It was the person they thought they'd lost forever.

It was the one and only... Ross Lynch.

"Need some help?" A voice asked from the doorway.

The girls jumped out of surprise and turned around to see another familiar face, but couldn't put a finger on him.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

The person at the door looked offended. "I leave for four years and you guys don't recognize me? Wow, that hurts."

"I'm sorry, we just-"

"Ratliff?" Rydel guessed, cutting Laura off.

The person nodded. "Yup."

"Y-You're alive?" Riker asked.

"Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Ratliff smiled.

"But- how- what?" Rocky asked.

"We thought you were dead!" Ryland exclaimed.

"You thought Ross was dead too, but you didn't seem so surprised." Ratliff stated.

"Well, that's probably because Ross was 'dead' for only 10 months." Rocky stated using air quotes around 'dead'. "You have been for 4 years."

Everyone wondered why Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa weren't joining the conversation, and they turned towards them to see that they had a conversation on their own.

"But the website shouldn't be wrong. How is he still alive?" Skylar asked.

"Do you think he faked his own death like Ryland did?" Lillian asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. Sky and I watched dad kill him."

"Okay, first of all, stop calling Jedd 'dad'. Second, we can discuss this later." Lillian told them.

They turned around and was face to face with everyone else.

"You're gonna have to tell us what you were talking about, later. We need to help Ross." Rydel told them.

They just nodded and helped put Ross on the couch.

"He's so pale." Laura stated, kneeling down on one side of the couch.

"We should take him to the hospital." Stormie suggested.

"No need." Lillian told her. "Do you have a first-aid kit? I can help him."

"It's true." Skylar nodded. "Lily's good at nursing people."

Stormie nodded and went to get the first-aid kit.

"What do you think happened to him?" Rydel asked.

"I don't think we wanna know." Rocky stated.

"But we have to know eventually." Riker sighed.

Suddenly, Ross opened his eyes and looked terrified, until he noticed the faces around him. But when he was looking terrified, it wasn't just plain scared or anything. It was real horror, real fear. Terrified.

"Ross?" Rydel asked. "What happened?"

"Are you alright?" Ryland asked. He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid question, Ry. Of course he's not alright!_

"N-No." Ross croaked out.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question." Ryland muttered.

"Okay." Ross said.

"I have the first-aid kit!" Stormie stated as she got back. Her eyes widened when she saw Ross awake, and she went to hug him, but stopped as she knew it would hurt him.

"I'll take this." Lillian smiled slightly and walked back towards Ross and the others.

"Ross, I'm going to clean you up. This might hurt a bit." Lillian warned. Ross just nodded, not saying anything.

"Ross, can you tell us what happened to you?" Skylar asked.

Ross shook his head. "Why?"

"Because we need to know." Riker told him. "We thought you were dead, then suddenly you show up. We need to know how."

"But I don't wanna tell you." Ross said.

"We deserve to know, Ross. Tell us, it's alright." Mark told him.

Ross sighed. "Fine. When he shot me..."

*Flashback*

Right after that officer took Riker out, Jack snuck in through the basement window. He quickly made his way towards Ross and checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there.

He lifted Ross' shirt up to his chest, and saw the wound. But it wasn't so bad. It was bleeding, but it wasn't bleeding too heavily. The bullet was on one side of his chest, but it wasn't inside.

Jack quickly hoisted Ross up, forcefully making him wake up too.

"What?" Ross gasped, looking around. He saw Jack. "You! How?"

"I never wanted to kill you. But your brother gave me no choice, so now you're dead to them." Jack smirked. He took out a gun and pointed it towards Ross' head. "Now this one can kill you for real. So I suggest you climb up that window now."

"But-" Ross stopped himself and put his hand on his chest. "It hurts so much."

"The sooner we leave, the sooner that can be treated." Jack told him. "Now let's go!"

* * *

Ross just had his chest treated, although it still hurt quite a lot. Jack was now practically dragging him into a room in the old warehouse he was in.

"Where are you taking me? What are you gonna do to me this time?" Ross asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh just shut up. You never learn your lesson to shut up." He opened the door to the room. "Now get in there and be a good boy. You can roam around in there if you behave."

"And what if I don't?" Ross asked.

"Then I'm either gonna tie you up or chain you to the wall. Now get in there before I do either one." Jack told him.

Ross gulped and slowly backed away into the room. "Okay."

Jack slammed the door shut and locked it once Ross was inside. He smirked. He finally got to keep one of them, for what he thought was forever.

*Flashback over*

"...and he also told me that he was going to keep me there forever. I thought I would never see you guys again." Ross finished.

"Neither did we." Rydel sighed. She looked at Ross properly. "Can I hug you or will it hurt?"

Ross shook his head and let a single tear fall. "You can. I kinda really need one right now, but it's going to really hurt me. But I don't care. Just... please." He opened up his left arm as Lillian was treating his right one.

Rydel nodded and hugged Ross slowly, trying to not hurt him. "I miss you."

Ross nodded. "I miss you too." Both of them tightened the hug, which wasn't really tight. It was just a normal hug, but Ross flinched and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just... It hurts too much."

Rydel nodded and went to kneel on the floor again.

"Oh my God." Everyone heard Lillian gasp. The turned towards her and saw that she had cleaned the blood from Ross' right hand, but the cuts were visible. They were deep gashes which was at least a centimeter deep.

"Ross, what caused that?" Rocky asked.

"I-I don't even know anymore." Ross answered shakily. "It could either be the knife, or the whip, or the spike chains, or the-"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"He used those things against you?" Riker asked.

You could now practically see Ross trying to hold his tears back. "Yeah, sometimes."

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" Ryland asked.

"Like, whenever he wants to." Ross answered. "He usually does it everyday, but when he's in a bad mood, he does it every few hours." He sighed. "But sometimes he acts nice. Not really nice, but more like... creepy nice."

"What kind of creepy nice?" Rocky asked.

Ross shook his head. "He would treat me like a son. He'd let me out of the room and have a dinner with me, then he'd tell some corny jokes and sometimes even made me laugh, forcefully though. Then he tucks me in bed and stuff, but in the morning he changes again."

"When does he normally do this?" Maggie spoke up for the first time. "Because knowing him, it'd be weird."

"It's not just weird, it's creepy." Ross stated. "He does it like once a month, but I don't like it. He practically forced me to laugh at his jokes, and he wouldn't even let me talk about you guys because he kept saying that he is my new family."

"Well he's not." Mark stated. "We're your family. You are my son, not his."

"I know." Ross told him. "But he's just so... Oh God, I just wish those things never happened."

"Wait..." Alyssa said, noticing something. "How did you and Ratliff meet just now?"

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other, then Ross motioned for Ratliff to tell everyone.

Ratliff sighed. "Alright. I was um... I was walking down the street and then..."

*Flashback*

Ratliff saw a blonde figure limping down the street, and recognized it to be Ross. He quickly went over to him and helped him walk.

"Who are you?" Ross asked.

Ratliff smiled. "It's me, Ellington Ratliff."

"How are you still alive?" Ross asked.

"It's a long story. What are you doing here?" Ratliff asked.

"I'm trying to go home. It's also a long story, so don't ask why." Ross answered.

They soon reached the front of the Lynch house, and Ratliff pressed the doorbell. A while later, Rydel turned out to be the one to answer the door, but she didn't see Ratliff.

When she saw Ross, she shrieked out of surprise. Ross felt so happy to see his sister, but then he felt nauseous and blacked out.

*Flashback over*

"...so, yeah." Ratliff finished.

"I know you don't look the same as four years ago, but somehow, you look so familiar, like I've seen you before." Lillian stated.

"Um, we never met." Ratliff told her.

Lillian nodded. "But you just look so... never mind."

"Ow!" Ross suddenly cried out as Lillian accidentally pressed the washcloth too hard on his arm.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lillian apologized. "Does it still hurt?"

"It's alright." Ross nodded. "But don't ask me if it still hurts or not. It's gonna keep hurting until at least next week."

Riker suddenly stood up and turned towards Mark. "Dad, do you think we should tell the police about Ross?"

Mark sighed. "I don't know, Riker. It might put him in danger again if Jack finds out, and the media would also be demanding to talk to him."

"I think we shouldn't. Not yet." Stormie told them. "At least not until Ross wants us to."

"Alright." Riker said and walked back over to where he was before.

* * *

It was about 7.30 by now and everyone was on the table, ready for dinner, including Ross. Although dinner reminded him of Jack, he tried to just shrug it off because he knew that he would be more comfortable to have dinner with his family. His real family.

Even though he was having dinner with his family, he couldn't help but pick at his food, instead of eating it.

"Ross, why aren't you eating?" Stormie asked, being the one to notice.

Ross out his fork down. "I can't eat."

"Why not? You're skinny as wreck." Ryland stated, observing Ross' body.

"That's because Jack only gives me food on our 'family dinner'." Ross rolled his eyes when he said 'family dinner'. "I only eat once a month, but I can't do that anymore now."

"Why? Eating isn't hard, you know." Alyssa slightly joked.

"Yeah, it's like this." Rachel told Ross, as she took a bit of spaghetti and put it in her mouth. She chewed, then swallowed. "Like that, uncle Ross." She had been told that Ross wasn't dead but he just came back from somewhere. Luckily, she didn't question that.

Ross chuckled slightly at Rachel. "I know how to eat."

"Why can't you eat anyway?" Skylar asked.

"Because I'll only throw up later." Ross answered simply.

Rydel suddenly gasped. "Oh no. Ross, please tell me you're not anorexic."

Ross furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not anorexic. I just can't eat. You know how when a person doesn't eat in so long and then their body isn't used to the food that they just ate so they throw it up. Well, that's what happened with me."

Rydel sighed in relief. "Okay."

"Let's try it slowly, alright?" Laura suggested. "Give me your plate."

Ross handed Laura his plate as she was sitting right beside him. She took a little bit of spaghetti onto the fork. "Open wide."

"Laura, I'm not a baby." Ross stated.

Laura giggled a little bit. "Just open your mouth."

Ross sighed and opened his mouth. Then, Laura put the fork and spaghetti in his mouth and pulled the fork out. "Now, I know it feels good to eat, but eat slowly. Chew it slowly, swallow, then drink a sip of water."

Ross did as he was told, then he looked relieved. "It worked, Laura. I don't feel like throwing up."

Laura smiled. "Told ya. Just keep doing that."

"Thanks." Ross exclaimed. He went and hugged Laura tightly, but pulled away right when she was about to hug back because of the pain he suddenly felt. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Laura told him.

"Do you need some painkillers?" Lillian asked.

"No." Ross shook his head. "I'm just tired. I need to sleep. May I be excused?"

"You know you don't have to ask." Mark told him.

Ross sighed. "Sorry, habit. Jack told me to do that so... never mind." He made his way upstairs.

"Can I go after him? He looks like he needs someone." Laura said.

"Please, go ahead." Stormie told her.

Laura nodded and stood up, walking up the stairs.

"Ross?" Laura asked, opening the door to Ross' and Ryland's room. She saw him sitting on his bed, already changed into a shirt and short pajama pants.

She felt so bad for him as she saw that he was also crying there, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Ross." She whispered, going over to sit next to him. "Hey, wanna talk about it?" She asked, referring to what really caused him to cry like that.

Ross shook his head. "You're gonna think I'm childish. I probably am."

Laura sighed. "A lot of people are childish. It's alright, I won't judge you. I understand that you've experienced a tough time. You can trust me, it's okay."

Ross sighed. "I'm going to seem like an attention seeker."

Laura shook her head. "No you won't. You don't seek attention. You need attention, and I'm willing to give it to you."

"Okay." Ross said. "Well, you know about these past 10 months when everyone thought I was dead? I know you guys know that it was horrible and all, but to me, it's not just horrible. It's terrifying, and I don't think I'm going to ever get over it."

Laura gently took his hand and held it. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry."

Ross shook his head. "No it won't. I'm probably never going to be the same again. You might know what I've been through, but you don't know what I felt during those times. Nobody's been there for me. Nobody was able to stop it. I could have actually died there. He beat me up, he starved me, he nearly killed me. All of it hurt a lot. Not just physically, but mentally too. I don't want it to ever happen again."

Laura sighed and touched Ross' cheek, carefully as it was bruised and cut badly. "We're all here for you now. I'm here for you. We won't let him get to you again. We won't let it happen again."

"Laura." Ross' voice was just above a whisper. "Again, this seems so childish, but... I'm scared. I'm scared he's gonna come back for me. I'm scared he's gonna hurt any of you guys. I'm scared he's gonna hurt me again. I'm scared of him."

"I know. It's okay to be scared, Ross. He did terrible things to you. But we're all here for you." Laura assured him. "I'm here for you, like I said before. You can tell me anything. You can always share secrets with me. You can come to me."

Ross smiled slightly. "Thanks Laura." He gulped. "I wanna tell you something else, but it doesn't have anything to do with this."

Laura nodded. "Go on."

"I have feelings for you." Ross admitted. "Since we were 15. I should've told you sooner, but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. And I know it's not only some teenage crush, because... I love you."

Laura smiled. "Ross, I feel the same way. I love you too."

Then, at that cute, bittersweet moment, they kissed.

To Laura, even though it was probably not the right time, that kiss felt so right and so magical.

To Ross, although it hurt his lips, that kiss felt so good and so perfect.

To both of them, there was not a moment as beautiful as this one, and nothing could ever ruin this moment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... this is the new sequel to Save Us, Please! Do you guys like it? I know it seemed like the Raura part is rushed, but it's really part of the story.**

**And *gasp* that was Ross! And Ratliff! Some of you answered correctly, and here's a shoutout to those of you who did:**

**Sofia - Ross**

**livelearnlovesing - Ross &amp; Ratliff**

**Stay-Rossome-R5 - Ross**

**Guest - Ratliff &amp; Ross**

**Congrats for guessing correctly guys! You readers are amazing, smart, and awesome!**

**Well, until next time! R&amp;R please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Still In There

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

The rest of the dinner went by silently without Ross and Laura. No one spoke, until someone broke the silence.

"Do you think he'll get over it?" Rydel asked, referring to Ross.

"I don't know. I mean, he's been through a lot." Rocky stated.

"Why won't he tell us what really happened?" Ryland asked. "He knows he can trust us, right?"

"Maybe he doesn't." Skylar sighed.

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just really scared and all, and doesn't know who to trust." Skylar explained.

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have to go." Ratliff suddenly said, standing up.

"Oh no you don't!" Lillian immediately said.

"Yeah, you owe us an explanation." Alyssa told him.

"I'll come back tomorrow, but for now, I have to to go. I'm sorry. Stormie, Mark, thanks for having me. Bye!" He hurriedly said and ran out the door before anyone got to say a word.

"I'm going to go..." Rydel trailed off awkwardly, before walking towards the stairs to her room.

"Mommy, where you going?" Rachel asked.

"Mommy's tired honey. I'm going to sleep." Rydel mumbled.

"But who's going to tuck me and Riley in?" Rachel whined.

Alyssa perked up. "I will."

Rachel giggled. "Okay Ally!" Yeah, she called Alyssa "Ally" while she called the other girls using "aunt", except Maggie who she called "Maggie".

After Rydel went upstairs, Riker decided to talk about something. "Um, Lillian, Skylar, Rocky, Ryland, can you guys go to my room for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure." Rocky said and he went straight up into his and Riker's room, followed by Ryland, Lillian, then Skylar.

When Riker stood up and was about to walk upstairs, his dad stopped him.

"What is this about, Riker?" Mark asked.

Riker sighed. "I just need to talk with them about Ross... and Ratliff."

Stormie joined in. "And why aren't we allowed to join too?"

Riker didn't know how to answer. His parents deserved to know what he was going to talk about, but they didn't know everything about what really happened all these years.

"I need your help with making sure Rachel and Riley are alright!" Alyssa immediately said to cover up for Riker.

"Maggie is here. She can help you, can't you Mag?" Stormie asked.

Maggie shook her head, playing along. "No, I'm not good with kids."

Mark nodded. "Alright. We'll stay here. But Riker, you gotta stop keeping secrets from us someday."

Riker nodded. "Yeah, dad." Then he mouthed 'thanks' to Alyssa, in which she mouthed back 'you owe me'.

Then Riker went upstairs.

* * *

Rocky sighed. "So what do we wanna talk about?"

Riker shook his head. "I wanna figure out how Ross and Ratliff are still alive. I mean, sure Ross told us already about how he was still alive, but how did he escape?"

"Yeah and about Ratliff, Ally and I watched da- Jedd kill him. We saw it with our own eyes!" Skylar pointed out.

"Yeah and I saw him somewhere! I don't know, he just looks so familiar! But I just can't put my finger on it!" Lillian told them.

Riker sighed. "Okay, maybe we can try and think about this later. For now, let's just be glad that they're still alive."

"Yeah, I know." Ryland agreed. "And about Ross, we probably shouldn't push him to tell us how he escaped. I mean, it's all been stressful for him so we should probably wait."

* * *

Ross and Laura pulled away from the kiss, feeling extremely amazing.

"I loved that." Laura whispered.

Ross smiled and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. "I really love you, Laura."

"I know, and I love you too. So much, Ross." She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Do you?" She heard him whisper.

Surely, she nodded. She looked up and straight into his eyes, and she could see the broken side of them. The pair of hazel eyes which used to be bright, joyful and full of life was now dim and filled with sadness and fear.

"I love you, Ross. I really do." She assured him.

"How?" He asked. Then he stood up and held his arms out. "How could you love me? I'm a mess, Laura. I'm a huge, useless, mess. I don't deserve your love."

Laura sighed and stood up too. "You're not a mess, Ross. Everything that's happened to you is a lot to take in, but that doesn't make you a mess. You're still the Ross I knew. You deserve my love."

Ross shook his head. "No I don't. And no, I'm not. I'm different now, Laura. I'm not the same, and I never will be."

"Don't say that." Laura told him. "You're still the same. You're still in there. The Ross I knew is still in there, he's just not ready to come out yet."

"How do you know he's not gone already?" Ross questioned.

"Because I can see him through your eyes." Laura smiled. "And I can feel him in my heart."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh my gosh guys. I know, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. How long has it been? A month? Oh gosh I feel so awful. And now that I updated, it's also very short. I am so so sorry!**

**Anyway, more Raura! Yay! And Ratliff is appearing to be so suspicious. What is he up to? And again, how is he still alive? Well you guys have to find out later.**

**Does anyone want to request something to happen here or give me some ideas? Because I need a few. I know how the story will go and all, but some ideas would also be good.**

**Anyway, guest review response:**

**TessyWessy: I'm glad you like it :) 'Save Us, Please' was actually based on a few TV shows combined into one but then I just made it flow with my own and some readers' ideas. This one is not. And I just updated.**

**Well that's the only guest review, I answered the other reviews using PM. So please give me 5+ reviews for the next upda-**

**Ross: I wanna see you smile!**

**Me: Oh my gosh where have you been?! And where's everyone else?!**

**Ross: They'll show up one by one later. How could you not tell us the sequel is up?!**

**Me: ...I thought I did. Oh well. I love your new single 'Smile' by the way.**

**Ross: Thanks. Now should I-**

**Me: Yes you should ask for the reviews.**

**Ross: *sighs* please give Abby 5+ reviews for the next update.**

**Me: Well you guys heard him. 5+ reviews pretty please :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

The next day...

The night before, Laura left after saying those kind words to Ross, in order to let him think about it. Maggie went home - she lives with her cousin now - right after Laura did. Everyone else went to sleep a little after that.

Now Ross was sleeping in his room, on his soft, warm, comfy bed. It was much better than having to sleep on the hard, cold floor these past 10 months - not that he was able to get much sleep anyway.

Ryland was asleep on his own bed, placed next to Ross'. It was good to have his older - yet younger at heart - brother back.

But of course, the two were not able to sleep calmly when one of them started tossing and turning. You could already guess who.

Ryland sat up straight immediately, being woken up by his brother's cries and screams. He ran over to his bed. "Ross? Ross! You're having a bad dream!" He went to shake his shoulders to wake him up, but accidentally got punched by Ross.

Ryland backed away a little, holding his now bleeding nose.

Just then, Rydel came running in - probably heard the commotion due to having her room next to Ross' and Ryland's - , then followed by Riker and Rocky.

"What happened?" Riker asked.

Ryland shook his head, still holding his nose, as he pointed towards his still screaming and tossing brother.

"Rock, get Ryland downstairs and call mom and dad." Riker told Rocky.

"Got it." Rocky replied then ushered Ryland downstairs.

Rydel ran over to the bed beside Ross, but distanced herself so that she wouldn't end up like Ryland.

"No! No, leave me alone! Let go of me!" She and Riker heard their brother cry out. "No! No don't! Please don't! Stop it! Stop! Please stop!"

Rydel nodded at Riker, and he gently yet firmly held Ross' arms down as Rydel began to shake him awake.

"Ross." She said soothingly. "Wake up, it's just a dream." She stroked his hair. "Wake up, baby brother. It's just a dream."

Ross eventually stopped screaming and stopped moving around. But he didn't wake up yet.

"Ross, wake up." Rydel told him, still soothingly.

"Del," Riker called, "he's calm. Let's let him sleep for now."

Rydel sighed and nodded, then joined her brother to walk downstairs. They knew they wouldn't go back to sleep, since 1) it was morning already, and 2) who would actually be able to sleep calmly after seeing what just happened?

They sat down on the couch, and from there they could see Ryland and Rocky in their parents' room because the door was open.

"Riker?" Rydel whispered. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah del?" Riker asked, facing her.

Rydel sighed. "Did you hear what Ross was saying? He was yelling "no" and saying "don't". Then he started begging someone to stop. What do you think happened to him?"

Riker shook his head. "I don't know. I know it's bad, but... whatever he went through is over now. He'll be alright." But Riker wasn't sure if he was reassuring his sister, or himself.

A few hours later, everyone was having breakfast, except Ross as he wasn't awake yet.

"Ry, could you please check on Ross?" Stormie asked, putting another stack of pancakes on the plate.

"Sure mom." Ryland said then went upstairs. He walked into his and Ross' room and then saw that Ross was sitting on the bed, awake.

"Hey Ross." Ryland called, sitting on his own bed.

"Hi." Ross looked at him for a brief second, before looking back down at his hands.

Ryland sighed. "Ross, can you tell us what really happened? It might get things off your head."

"I'm fine, Ryland!" Ross snapped. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." Ryland cut him off. "You're stressed out. It's okay, I won't force you to tell me anything. Just... do you want some breakfast?"

Ross shrugged. "Okay."

Ryland smiled and then the two went back downstairs.

"Hey Ross?" Rydel called. "Are you feeling better?"

Ross nodded, but just barely. "If you meant better than how I felt these past months, then yeah, I'm good."

"Ross." Mark called his son. "If you need anything, just tell us. We're your family. It's okay. Alright?"

Ross nodded again. "Yeah. Sure dad. Thanks."

Stormie pushed his plate over to him. "Eat something, Ross."

Ross sighed and took a small piece of the small pancake he had on his plate. He didn't cover it with maple syrup. He just took it and put it into his mouth. Then he drank some water.

Then he said, "I'm not that hungry. Can I go and do something else?"

Riker knew that Ross just needed some time to take everything in, so instead of his parents, he was the one to say, "Sure."

Ross stood up and walked back upstairs. Everyone heard the bathroom door open and water running, so they knew that Ross was taking a shower.

"Mommy, why doesn't uncle Ross eat?" Rachel suddenly asked.

"Oh." Rydel wasn't expecting that. "Well, honey, he's... uh, he's... He's just not feeling well, so he eats at a different time. You just never saw it."

"Okay mommy." Rachel shrugged like it was nothing. Well of course, to her, it was nothing.

"Are the girls coming over today?" Stormie asked, referring to Lillian, Skylar, and Alyssa.

"Well, Lillian is." Riker answered.

"Skylar too." Rocky told them. "But she said she's going to drop Alyssa off at a friend's house first."

"Oh, I'm meeting Maggie in two hours at the mall." Ryland informed.

Rydel smiled to herself, knowing who Alyssa's friend was and also knowing why Ryland was going to meet Maddie. The answers were 1) Luke, and 2) Because they are now in a secret relationship.

Well, she thought, at least in all of these mess, nightmares weren't the only thing there.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! Sorry for the late update again. Things have been really busy. I will be updating chapter 4 soon and don't forget the certain stalker. Do you guys like this?**

**Oh, and guest review response:**

**ReadySetRockR5: Idk, what is he hiding? Lol. He might be evil, he might be nice, he might be both. Haha Raura yeah. And I'll reveal this. Rydellington will happen...in later later later chapters. I think it's in chapter 7 or 8. Not sure. I just updated :) I like your username by the way.**

**Sofia: I'm glad I'm back too lol. I just updated :) And I don't have much opinion on Muslims. I think everyone's the same, no matter their religion :)**

**Guest: Yeah. Hm... is that in the show Parenthood Or Grey's Anatomy? Because she plays as Holly in both shows. That's as far as I know.**

**I love the reviews guys! You are all awesome! And 5+ reviews for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Stalker

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

He was walking down the street towards the place he was supposed to go and to meet the person he was supposed to meet.

He didn't want to do this, but he was forced to and if he didn't do it, then there would be no point in living anymore. He would lose everything.

He finally made it there and walked in immediately. The next thing he knew, he was being pinned against the wall.

"Did you get it?" The man pinning him asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I got it! Now please let me go!"

The man released him. "Well give it to me then."

He gave the man his camera. "Here."

The man nodded. "Good. Is Ross back with his family?"

"Yes. He is."

"That's also good. He thinks he could escape that easy? Ha! How wrong he is."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'll let him with his family for now. When he thinks everything is safe, then I'll come and ruin everything for him."

"Look, if you want to do that, please don't involve me. I never want to be a part of this."

The man smirked. "Well, you only need to keep doing what you're doing. Now get out!"

He sighed and walked out, thinking of a way to stop this.

* * *

"Shit shit shit!" Skylar muttered, staring at the screen on her laptop. "Lily!"

Lillian came into her room. "What is it, Sky?"

"Look!" Skylar pointed at the screen with shaky fingers. "They found out! How did they find out?!"

Skylar was opening the website again and there was a photo album on the file 'Lynch'. The picture was a picture of Ross having dinner with his family and friends yesterday, a picture of when Rydel just saw Ross on the door, a picture of each of the Lynch siblings and a picture of each of the Leroy sisters, clearly taken yesterday.

"How did they even find out?" Lillian asked, frustrated. "We didn't make it obvious, did we?"

Skylar shook her head. "Well, no. But, ugh!"

Lillian sighed. "Okay. Let's just calm down. I'll keep an eye around our surroundings and if I see someone suspicious, I'll stop them."

* * *

The next day...

Riker, Lillian, and Laura decided to take Ross out to the mall today, to get him refreshed and feeling happier. Well they didn't know it wouldn't end well.

They stopped right in front of Hollister, where the Lynch boys usually like to shop.

"Hollister?" Ross asked. "Isn't this where we used to buy most of our clothes?"

"Yeah." Riker told him. "It is."

Ross sighed. "I'm kinda not in the mood for this."

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, or maybe we can go watch a movie?" Laura suggested.

Ross shook his head. "Can we just go home?"

"Well if you really don't wanna do anything..." Laura trailed off.

"I don't." Ross told her.

"Alright let's go home." Riker sighed.

They all just started to leave when a flash of light flickered on them. It was more like the flash of a camera.

Lillian immediately knew it. She looked to her right to see a lots of random people passing by here and there, but one stood out the most. Mostly because he was holding the camera and muttering, "Shit, shit, shit..." The figure probably forgot to turn off the flash.

Lillian shook her head but then ran towards the guy holding the camera. He was a guy, she could tell, but he was wearing a hoodie that his face wasn't shown.

The guy ran away just as quick as when Lillian grabbed his hoodie and pulled it down. But she never got the chance to see who he was as he disappeared into the crowd after she pulled the hoodie.

"Darn it." She muttered. Then she saw everyone else coming up to her.

"Who was that?" Riker asked.

"Let's just say it was someone who stalked us." Lillian answered.

Laura raised her eyebrows. "Stalked? Someone stalked us?"

Lillian answered again. "Pretty much. Not you, though."

"But why would he stalk us?" Riker asked.

Lillian sighed. "I don't know, Sky and I haven't figured it out yet."

"When you think of it, you two girls are like spies. Kind of." Riker told them.

Lillian chuckled. "You're right, we kinda are."

Riker smiled. "It's cool to be dating a kinda-spy like you, baby."

Lillian grinned. "I know."

While everyone went lost in their conversations, Laura was the only one to notice how Ross was zoning out.

What she didn't know was that, he was zoning out because he knew exactly who that person stalking them was, but he was too afraid to tell them.

Ross knew who it was when he saw him, not too long ago and also just now. But he was too afraid to tell them because that stalker was one of the closest people to him. The person anyone would least expect.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hm...so who could that 'he' be? And who is the stalker? How could Ross know who it is? Let me give you guys a hint; he was kidnapped too. Go ahead and guess. I'll give a shoutout to whoever answers right. But I'll do it when it is revealed, which is still in later chapters. Chapter 9 or 10. I forgot. Yup, I wrote it up to 10 now. Just guess. There will be more hints in the story later on. Starting from next chapter.**

**Now, review responses:**

**ReadySetRockR5: You're welcome! Yup poor Ross. I feel really guilty writing it, but it's hard going through that so... yeah that's what he feels. The part Ryland got hurt suddenly appeared while I typed. So I wasn't planning on it lol. And Ratliff... yeah I'll tell you he's hiding something. But he is not evil lol. He is hiding two things. One of them involves Rydellington. And if you're gonna eat a whole bucket of chicken or a whole cake, I want them too! Your LIFE depends on the update? Well I'm glad I updated soon. Oh wow I just realized how long this reply is lol. Thanks for the review :)**

**That's the only guest review I got. Surprise shoutout to Stay-Rossome-R5 and ReadySetRockR5 for being the only two people who reviewed last chapter. Does anyone else don't like my story anymore or are you guys just busy with things? I completely understand if you guys are, though.**

**Riker: At least someone reviewed.**

**Me: Wha- Where did you come from?**

**Ross: I told you everyone else will appear one by one.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. Let's get this over with. Who's gonna say it?**

**Riker: Say what?**

**Me: It.**

**Ross: I will. "It."**

**Me: Riker?**

**Riker: Give Abby 5+ reviews for the next chapter. You guys are gonna love it.**

**Me: Well you heard him. 5+ reviews for the next chapter, pretty please :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - B What?

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Ross?" Laura called for the tenth time. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ross asked. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm good."

"Ross, you can tell us what's wrong." Riker assured him.

Ross shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's just go back home."

* * *

That night, Ratliff came over to the Lynches' house again like he told them he would.

Lillian and Skylar went home because they 'had some other things to do' - which wasn't a total lie.

Rydel was in her room with Rachel and Riley, just after giving Riley a bath.

Ross and Laura were in Ross' room, just talking 'as usual'.

* * *

"Mommy, why is everyone acting so strange since uncle Ross comes here?" Rachel asked. Wow she sure was a curious little girl.

Rydel smiled. "We're just happy, honey. We haven't seen him for so long."

"But mommy, I heard someone talking about him. Something about a bad man hurting him. Is that true, mommy?" Rachel asked again.

Rydel gaped. Who would talk about that when her little four-year-old was there?

"Mommy?" Rachel called.

"Um, uh..." Rydel didn't know how to answer. She wanted to tell her daughter the truth, but she didn't want terrible events to be stuck in her little young brain. "What do you know about that, sweetie?"

"Well," Rachel started, "I heard he was taken away by the bad man a few years ago, and then he got hurt."

Rydel sighed. "It's complicated. You're not supposed to know about these things. Who told you about it?"

"Nobody told me, mommy." Rachel answered. "I heard someone talking about it."

"Who?" Rydel asked.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, I only heard his voice."

* * *

"Ross, why did you zone out when you saw that stalker?" Laura asked. "Do you know who he is?"

"N-No." Ross lied. "I don't. I was just... creeped out, I guess."

"Ross, I know it's a lie." Laura told him. "It's okay, you can tell me. That stalker won't hurt you."

Ross nodded. "I know he won't hurt me. He's my own b- Um, I mean, he doesn't exactly want to do it. But Jack will get me again if I tell anyone."

Laura sighed. "Ross, Lillian and Skylar are trying their best to stop all of this. They won't let him get you again."

"They're just two girls." Ross muttered, but Laura heard him.

"They may be just two girls, but so far, they-"

"They what?" Ross cut Laura off. "Kept me safe? Well guess what? I'm not safe at all. I nearly died! I would be dead if I didn't escape! I saved my own life! They didn't do anything!"

Laura thought for a moment. "You saved your own life. That means you can be safe on your own too."

Ross rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Jack forgot to lock the door again so I went out. That's how I got out."

"Well, how did you find your way here?" Laura asked.

Ross sighed. "You wanna know everything? Fine. I...

*Flashback*

Ross sat in the corner of the room he was in, just leaning against the wall doing nothing, as usual. Jack forgot to lock the door of the room, but Ross didn't try to get out because he knew the man was still outside the door.

He heard the outside door open and a car engine, and then... nothing. Did Jack seriously just left without locking the door?

Slowly, Ross stood up and walked - or limped - to the door and slowly opened it.

He peeked outside to see an empty small living room. It was warmer outside. He slowly walked out and looked around. Empty.

He walked to the front door and started to open it. It was unlocked too. It was strange.

Ross didn't take a second to think about it. He just opened it wider and went outside. He recognized the street. He was in LA. And he could take only a few hours to walk home. So he started walking.

*Flashback over*

...and then I somehow met Ratliff and he helped me come here." Ross finished.

"Okay, that's a little weird. I mean, Jack didn't lock the door at all?" Laura asked.

Ross shrugged. "Maybe he was in a hurry. But he probably knows I'm gone by now, so I don't know, maybe he'll get me again. I really don't want that to happen, Laura."

"It won't. Whoever the stalker is, if he is close to you, he will eventually do what's best for you." Laura assured. "And as for Jack, he will pay for what he did to you. I just know it."

Ross shook his head. "No Laura, you don't understand. The stalker is, he is... I really want to tell you, but I can't. I just... I'm scared of what might happen."

"Can you at least give me a little hint?" Laura asked in a soothing manner.

Ross sighed. "I guess. Who are all the guys in this house?"

Laura thought for a moment. "Riker, oh Ratliff came, Rocky, um, your dad, Ryland, and... you. That's all."

"Well," Ross took a deep breath. "It's one of them."

Laura gasped. The stalker was closer than she thought.

_"It's okay, you can tell me. That stalker won't hurt you."_

_Ross nodded. "I know he won't hurt me. He's my own b- Um, I mean, he doesn't exactly want to do it. But Jack will get me again if I tell anyone."_

She thought about what Ross said. It was his own 'b-' something? B-? Boyfriend? No way, Ross wasn't gay - he loves Laura. Bestfriend? No, who would that be - not that he has no bestfriends, he has lots of bestfriends. .Then B what?

She gaped at the highest possibility. B? Brother? His own brother?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lol now you're all confused right? Who could that be? Most of you guessed it was Ratliff. Where did you get that idea? Lol. More hints will come in the next chapter. And also there will be slight Rydellington.**

**Guest review response:**

**Sofia: Who's Andrew? I don't remember him. Thanks for the review :)**

**ReadySetRockR5: Haha I'm glad I saved your life. Whoa totally long review. And yeah Rydellington. Lol Ratliff is not evil. Wait I said that already. The other thing is...idk he probably ate the last pizza? lol. You'll have to find out later. And yay I love cake and chicken! Haha. I wish I knew you in person too lol. I'm 15. How old are you? And my name is Abby. What's your name? Lol you shoulf definitely make an account. Thanks for the review! P.s. Great song.**

**Well that was all the guest account replies. I love replying. Anyway, 5+ reviews for the next cha-**

**Rydel: Yay you updated!**

**Me: Yeah yeah.**

**Rydel: Haha I love this story.**

**Me: Gee thanks Delly. Where are your brothers and Ratliff?**

**Rydel: Don't know.**

**Me: Please say the thing.**

**Rydel: Okay. Readers, please give Abby 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

**Me: Yup. R&amp;R please :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Smile

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

When Ross saw Laura gaping, he knew she found out. "You know now don't you?"

Laura slowly nodded. "Yeah but, which b-"

"The one I'm closest to." Ross cut Laura off because he was scared someone - probably the stalker - might hear him and report to Jack.

"The one you're closest to?" Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

As far as she knew, Ross was closest to Riker. But how could Riker be the stalker? He was at the mall with them. It couldn't be him, could it?

Maybe Ryland? But Ryland was with Maggie. Then again, Maggie is Jack's daughter. But that doesn't affect Ryland, does that?

Maybe Rocky? But Rocky was with Skylar. But Skylar could've went somewhere. But Rocky couldn't be the stalker, right?

None of them could be the stalker. Could they?

Ross sighed. "Yeah. Surprising or confusing?"

"Both." Laura answered. "But no way, it doesn't make sense." Laura still wasn't sure. Which one of them was the stalker?

Ross sighed. "It's hard to believe. And yeah it is confusing. I can't believe it myself." He ran his fingers through his hair. "So you know now who it is?"

Laura shrugged. "I'm still not sure. Can't you just tell me?"

"I can't." Ross answered. "Even if he won't hurt me, he's forced to tell Jack. If he doesn't, he'll get hurt."

Laura sighed. "Now I know the stress of what Skylar and Lillian must go through to figure these stuff out." She paused. "I think I might have a clue on who he is if Jack's gonna be able to hurt him too."

"Do you know now?" Ross asked.

Laura just nodded. She wasn't sure who. It would be either Riker, Rocky or Ryland - although none of them would make sense to be the stalker. But she'll find out.

* * *

"Sky! Lily!" Alyssa called. "Your laptop just beeped!"

Skylar put her phone down from texting with Rocky and faced her laptop, while Lillian came into the room.

"New update?" Skylar asked. "Email? Message? What is it, Ally?"

"Oh I was using it to scan some of the pics we found taken by the stalker." Lillian told her. "I hacked the pic code and found something out."

Alyssa knew that her sisters wouldn't let her join the 'investigation', so she went outside. She knew about the stalker, but she wasn't allowed to find out too.

As she walked outside, she thought about it. She was 13 years old. Why wouldn't her sisters let her join everything? Why did they even leave her alone for three years last time? Why wasn't it fair? Why-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone. She almost fell but that person caught her arm just in time.

She looked up and saw a guy wearing a hoodie and also holding a camera. It was the stalker?

Without hesitation, she reached up and pulled the hood to reveal his face. Then she gasped.

"It's you?!" She asked. "You're the stalker?!"

"Ssh!" The stalker said. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Alyssa furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? I don't get it."

"Look," The stalker started, "I really don't want to do this, but I was forced to. If I don't do it, Jack will kill me, Ross, and everyone else. He might even kill you and your sisters."

Alyssa shook her head, not believing him. "I don't believe you. You might be lying. I can't believe you would do this to them! I can't believe you betrayed them, R-"

Alyssa didn't get to even mention his name. He hit her with his camera and knocked her out, before running and leaving her unconscious on the ground.

Well she woke up an hour later, took a look around, then she turned back and went home to tell her sisters who the stalker was.

* * *

"It was him?" Lillian asked. "Ally, are you sure it was him?"

Alyssa nodded. "Yeah it was. I don't know why he did it. He looked scared, though. I don't blame him."

"Did you ask him why he's taking our pictures?" Skylar asked.

"No." Alyssa answered. "But he said that Jack forced him to, and he'll kill him, the Lynches, and maybe us if he doesn't do what Jack says."

Skylar and Lillian looked at each other, before nodding. That made Alyssa confused. It was as if they knew what each other were thinking. They probably did.

"We need to warn them." Lillian said.

Then, for probably the first time, Skylar said to Alyssa, "You can come this time, Ally. There's nothing else to hide."

* * *

Knock..knock...

Rydel opened the door to see Ratliff, and smiled. She opened it wider. "Come in."

Ratliff smiled back. "Hey. Is everyone home?"

Rydel shook her head. "Only me, Rachel, Riley and Ross. Mom and dad went to the PD to tell the police about Ross. They said it's time already. I think Ryland went out with Maggie. Riker and Rocky went with mom and dad." She explained.

Ratliff nodded. "Alright. How's Ross doing?"

Rydel sighed. "He still doesn't eat a lot, doesn't talk a lot, gets nightmares, and is really jumpy. I feel really bad for him."

"Okay. And how are you doing?" Ratliff asked as he and Rydel sat on the couch.

Rydel seemed surprised. "Me? Oh, I'm good."

"How about Rachel and Riley?" Ratliff asked again.

"They're good too. Wanna see them?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff nodded. "Sure. Where are they?"

Rydel smiled. "Upstairs with Ross. Rachel wants to know more about her uncles so... yeah."

Silence went between them.

"Hey I need to tell you something." They said somehow simultaneously.

"You go first." Ratliff smiled.

Rydel shook her head. "No, you go first."

"Okay." Ratliff sighed. "I have a secret... Well, many secrets, but I think I need to tell you this one."

Rydel nodded, so Ratliff continued. "During all these years when everyone thought I was dead, I miss everything. Lots of things happened and they weren't good things. During all those time, I miss everyone. I miss all of you. I miss my family. I know they're dead, I knew it from the beginning. But most of all, I really miss you." He licked his lips, debating on what else to say. "I really like you, Rydel. Like, more than just a friend. I might even... love you."

Rydel's face was unreadable. It was either shock, sadness, happiness. "Ratliff, I-"

"I know." Ratliff sighed, cutting Rydel off. "You think I'm insane because there's no way you like me back. I don't know why, but I like you for five years now, Rydel. I always kept it to myself because there's no way you like me back. I-"

He was cut off by Rydel's lips on his. He froze, surprised, but started kissing back. They kept kissing until they had to pull away for air.

"I love you too." Rydel whispered. "Since I first met you. "That's what I wanted to tell you." Her lips were still less than an inch away from his.

"Your brothers and parents will kill me if they find out." Ratliff whispered back.

Rydel smiled and whispered in his ear. "So let's keep this as our little secret."

* * *

"...and mommy told me you like to sing!" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah?" Ross asked. "I did."

"Why don't you sing anymore, uncle Ross?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly.

"I just don't." Ross answered. "And call me Ross."

"Mommy said it's not very nice to call an adult by their first names." Rachel told him.

"Alright." Ross said and laid down on his bed, hinting that he wanted to be alone.

Rachel, being the curious and talkative little girl she is, decided to keep talking. "Why do you look so sad, uncle Ross? Mommy said you used to be cheery and active and you giggle and laugh a lot."

Ross sighed. "Yes. I used to be. But I'm not anymore. Now play with Riley." Then he muttered, "And leave me the hell alone for once."

"But Riley is sleeping." Rachel told him. "Mommy said not to bother her while she's sleeping."

"Forget what your mommy said!" Ross snapped, sitting up. "Go take her out or something and leave. Me. Alone."

Rachel was surprised. Nobody ever yelled at her before. But she didn't cry. "Wow. I feel bad for you, Ross." No 'uncle', no form of respect. "Mommy's right. You did go through bad things."

Rachel started walking towards the door but Ross gently grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"What bad things?" He asked. "What did she tell you about me?" No form of emotion was shown.

"She didn't tell me anything." Rachel answered. "I found out myself, uncle Ross." She smiled. "Besides, I'm just a little girl who shouldn't know those things, right?" Something in her tone told Ross that she knew much more. Way too much for a four-year-old.

He was about to ask her something else when Riley woke up and started crying.

Rachel moved away from Ross and went to the baby crib to calm Riley down. "Sister, please calm down. No crying. Riley, calm down."

Ross sighed. For once in a really long time, he could at least try to do something to show that he wasn't as weak as everyone thinks.

He stood up and walked to the crib, and gently took Riley in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead every once in a while.

Rachel grinned seeing it. "Sing to her! Singing usually calms her down." She was getting excited.

Ross glanced at Rachel and smiled a little, but didn't sing. Instead, he hummed the tune to Can't Get Enough Of You.

Rachel sighed. No she didn't think of this on her own. Rydel asked her to see if she could make Ross sing or maybe open up. Apparently she couldn't. Not yet, at least.

"You and your sister looks so much like Rydel when she was younger." Ross suddenly said. "And you act the same too. I miss those times."

"She misses the old you too." Rachel told him. "Everyone does."

Ross put Riley back in her crib once she fell asleep again. Then she turned around to face Rachel. "Are you sure you're four years old? You act older." Then, he smiled.

Rachel smiled back. Who knew a four year old girl, a crying baby, and a bunch of words could make a traumatized guy smile? Well, they didn't.

But a four year old girl with a crying baby sister telling a traumatized guy some nice bunch of words, sure can make him smile. A genuine smile.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I made this chapter based on Smile - R5! Well kinda. Just gave me the idea. And I guess you guys are happy because of Rydellington! Hahaha. I kinda need more ideas for the story so please give me some. I'd really appreciate it. And how come I only get a few reviews? You guys usually give me more in SUP :( Is this one less interesting? This is why I need more ideas.**

**Guess account replies:**

**Ashyala Auslly: I hope I get your username right this time. I know you're not using a guest account but I couldn't reply in PM because of some problems. And thank you for saying that! You are so nice!**

**ReadySetRockR5: Haha yeah he did lol. And the stalker will bd revealed soon. Rydellington just happened! And cool we're the same age! And I like the song, it is ah-mazing! Rossome! You know what I mean. Well I gotta go so I can't give a long reply, sorry. Thanks for the review!**

**5+ reviews for the next chapter, pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Who It Is

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"Guys we have to tell you something!" Lillian exclaimed as she went through the Lynches' door.

The only ones in the living room were Rydel and Ratliff.

"Uh...where's everyone else?" Skylar asked.

"Riker and Rocky are with mom and dad, Ross is upstairs, Ryland went with Maggie." Rydel answered.

Alyssa began to glance between Rydel and Ratliff, sensing a small tension. She hesitated and then said, "We know who the stalker is."

"Who?" Ratliff asked. "Who is it?"

"It's-"

"No!" Ross shouted, cutting Skylar off.

Everyone looked to see that he was on top of the stairs, and was now running downstairs.

"You can't! You can't say it!" He frantically shouted.

"Ross, you don't have to be scared." Lillian assured.

"Yeah, even I know who it is." Alyssa added.

Ross just shook his head and began pacing. "You can't say it! He's watching! He's stalking us! He's always there and you never know! He'll tell Jack! Jack will kill us! He can't know you know! Oh but he knows now! It's too late! We're all gonna die! We're gonna get killed! We-"

"Ross." Ratliff said, cutting off his panicked rant. "Calm down, just calm the heck down."

Ross stopped. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Rydel asked.

"No!" Ross yelled. "No you can't know who it is! No he's here! He's watching us! He's here!"

"Okay." Skylar answered. "Okay. We can wait until the others come here. Okay?"

Ross didn't say anything.

"Jack won't find out." Ratliff told him. "He wouldn't. I promise you he wouldn't."

Ross just sighed and walked back upstairs to his room. Everyone could hear the door slam shut.

"He's just scared." Rydel said. "Cause he's been through a lot."

"We know, but wouldn't it be safer for him if we all know who the stalker is?" Lillian asked.

"Lily, we all know now anyway. What I don't get is why he wouldn't let his own family know." Skylar told her.

"Because his family can get killed." Ratliff answered. "He's not only scared for himself, but he's also scared for his family."

"How would you know?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff sighed. "All these years when you still thought I was dead, I was with Jack. He's friends with Jedd, if you don't know." While Ratliff was saying this, Riker, Rocky, Mark, and Stormie walked in through the door, but no one noticed. "He told me if I tried even once to escape or tell anyone I'm still alive, he'll kill my family, all of them. Back then I didn't care because I wanted to go home, but he caught me and sent someone to kill them. That car accident was not an accident."

"We're sorry." Rydel hugged him. "We never thought it was not an accident."

"But what about the body Mark and Stormie and I saw a few years ago?" Alyssa asked. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Ratliff shook his head. "The doctors were such a fake. Jedd, not Jack, Jedd bribed them to make a fake dead body looking exactly like me."

"But why did he want to keep you? Why didn't he sell you to people like he did with the rest of us?" Rydel asked.

"Same reason why Jack kept Ross." He answered.

"So, wait, you and Ross were with Jack, at the same time?" Skylar asked.

Ratliff shook his head. "No, I was there first, before he got there, and when he was apparently 'killed' in front of you girls and Riker, that was when Jack moved him to the same place as me."

"But how-"

"Boo!" Riker decided to surprise Lillian at a very wrong moment. And apparently Rocky did the same to Skylar.

The two girls, out of reflex, turned around and kicked them across the face, only to realize that it was their boyfriends.

"Oh my gosh!" Lillian gasped.

"Sorry Rocky!" Skylar quickly apologized.

"Darn you girls kick really hard." Riker chuckled, holding his jaw. "Wow this hurts."

"We surprised you at the wrong time." Rocky admitted, rubbing his cheek.

Suddenly Laura walked in through the door.

"Rydel texted me." She said. "You guys know who the stalker is?"

"Stalker? You all know who it is?" Stormie asked.

"Well who is it then?" Mark asked.

Ross came downstairs again and sat down on the couch.

"Why don't we wait for Ryland and Maggie?" He asked. "If you _really _want to know." His tone showed annoyance.

Then Ryland walked in through the door. "Whoa what is this? Some hanging out party?'

Ross sighed. "Okay who's gonna say it?"

Laura sat beside Ross and whispered, "I know now who it is. My conclusions were wrong. I thought it was someone, but now that everyone's here, I can see who it is."

Ross nodded. "I tried to hide it so no one will know. But by doing that apparently I made it too obvious."

"Who is it then, Ross?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah tell us." Riker added.

"It's best if it comes out from you." Skylar told him.

Ross took a deep breath before saying who it was. "It's..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger! Muahahahhahaa I'm just that mean aren't I? Lol. Don't worry, at least you have a conclusion on who it is now. I'll give you a hint. His name starts with 'R'. Lol. Last chance to guess who it is :p**

**Guest review response:**

**Sofia: Thanks! And yes I watched that. DEAR DEZ? And NOT THE HAIR! lol. Thanks for the review. Love u too lol.**

**Guest: You'll find out very soon if you're right or wrong.**

**Anonymous1201: Why do you think it's him? Did I make it obvious or what? And you might be right and might be wrong so you'll find out in the next chapter lol. And thanks! Well Rydel's other kids are already sold. Gone. Poof. Idk if I'll make them appear. And you'll find out what the aftermath is. And aww I made Rachel that cute huh? Okay lol. Thanks for the review!**

**That's all. 5+ reviews for the next chapter-**

**Rocky: Wow you left this at a very wrong cliffhanger.**

**Me: Oh shush. I like making them wait.**

**Rocky: You're that mean aren't you?**

**Me: That's what I said. Wanna say the thing?**

**Rocky: Sure. "The thing."**

**Me: Very funny. Say it now.**

**Rocky: Please give Abby 5+ reviews for the next chapter.**

**Me: Yup! You heard him. 5+ reviews for the next chapter to be updated soon :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Answers

**A/N: I don't own anything recognizable.**

Recap:

"It's..."

Ross let out a heavy breath. "It's Ratliff. He's the stalker."

"What?" Everyone - except the ones who already knew - asked. "Him?"

"It's true." Ratliff admitted. "I'm the stalker."

"I can't believe this!" Rydel exclaimed, standing up. "I thought I could trust you!"

"Wait, let him explain." Ross said. "Just let him explain."

"Explain what?" Mark asked. "It's clear he's working with Jack!"

"If you guys are mad at me, I deserve it." Ratliff told them.

"Heck yeah we're mad!" Riker exclaimed. "You kept that from us!"

"Look," Lillian started, "let him explain. We know it too but he needs a chance to explain."

"Two minutes. That's all we're giving him." Rocky stated. "Start now, Ratliff."

Ratliff sighed. "When Skylar and Alyssa thought Jedd shot me..."

*Flashback*

"Oh God." Skylar whispered as she covered Alyssa's eyes and looked away. "Please don't let him die."

A loud bang was heard, and Ratliff's lifeless body fell to the ground...or was he still alive?

"You girls, to your room, now!" Jedd commanded.

"Come on." Skylar whispered to Alyssa as they got up and ran to their room in the house.

Ratliff groaned and turned, holding his head. "How am I still alive?" How was he still alive? He could feel the blood going down from his forehead.

"That wasn't a real gun. It can only wound, not kill." Jedd told him.

"But I thought you were gonna... Why did you keep me alive?" Ratliff asked.

"Because my friend and I need you for something." Jedd replied. "Now come with me." He said as he grabbed Ratliff on the arm and dragged him somewhere.

* * *

"So this one is Ratliff, huh?" Jack asked, examining said boy up and down.

"What do you want with me?" Ratliff asked. "Why did you keep me alive and here?"

"For now, you're going to work for us." Jedd told him, forcing a laptop into his hands. The laptop was open, and on the screen, all his friends were there. It was like a surveillance video.

"They are all in different places, placed in different rooms. Watch them and tell us what they are doing." Jack ordered.

"Wha- You...You want me to monitor my friends?" Ratliff asked. "Forget it, I'd rather die than betray them!"

"Oh we're not gonna kill you." Jedd told him. "We're gonna kill your family if you don't do as we say or if you try to escape."

"Yeah and don't even try to tell anyone you're still alive." Jack warned. Then he smirked. "Out of all six of you kids, you're the lucky one."

* * *

Three years later...

"Ratliff!" Jack called.

"Yeah what?" Ratliff asked, turning away from the laptop.

"There's someone here you might wanna meet." Jack told him as Ratliff got up to follow him. "It's someone you know. Or, used to know." That made Ratliff even more curious.

They stopped in front of a door.

"Tell him whatever you want." Jack told him. "But don't tell him about your family's so called accident."

Jack opened the door to reveal a person, sitting on the floor, fiddling with his hoodie's zipper, staring up in fear at both Jack and Ratliff.

Ratliff recognized him instantly. The shaggy blonde hair, hazel brown eyes... Of course he would recognize him; he monitored him for three years.

"Ross?" He asked as Jack left and closed the door behind him.

Ross seemed to hesitate before asking, "Who are you?" Wow, he didn't recognize him.

"It's me. Ellington Ratliff." Ratliff told him. "Don't you remember me?"

"Ratliff?" Ross asked. He stood up. "Yeah, I remember you. What- Why are you here? I thought you died."

"Well, I didn't." Ratliff sighed. "I'm sorry this has to happen, Ross."

"I don't understand. How did we get into this?" Ross asked. "Everyone thought you were dead, but now you're here. Now everyone thinks I'm dead, but I'm right here. How did we get into this mess?"

Ratliff didn't know what to do. He knew Ross would have a breakdown at that moment, so instead of saying anything, he just pulled him into a hug and comforted him as he sobbed.

* * *

9 Months Later...

As Ross was on the way home after successfully escaping, he started to feel lost... because he was.

"Ross?" A familiar voice asked. It was Ratliff. "You got out?"

"Ratliff! Yes I did! You gotta help me home, I don't know where to go." Ross told him.

"Okay come on." Ratliff agreed as he helped Ross find his way back home.

*flashback over*

...and yeah. That's kinda what happened." Ratliff said after he was done explaining.

"And that's also how I got home." Ross added. "I didn't just see him while coming here, because, well, yeah."

"But do you know what Jack is doing now?" Stormie asked Ratliff.

Ratliff shook his head. "I don't know. But I know it's dangerous so I suggest none of you should be alone."

"We won't be alone from now on." Ryland told him.

"But wait, how was there no hints to you being the stalker?" Skylar asked,

"Check the pictures from that website again." Ratliff told her.

She opened the website on her tablet and checked the picture that was taken in the Lynch house the day Ross came back after being 'dead'.

She examined the picture and noticed something. "Everyone who was in this house that day was in this picture, except for you."

"And from the view, it looked like the picture was taken from inside the house." Alyssa said, peeking at the picture.

"But why did Jack want you to take the pictures?" Laura asked.

"That's really complicated." Ratliff told her. "I don't know how to explain it. But well, among all those criminals that work together, they have this betting thing. The most criminal that commits the most crime gets some cash or some kids from the trafficking."

"That's so sick!" Rydel exclaimed. "Human aren't chips used to bet!"

"I know." Ratliff sighed. "But it's not only that. None of his victims ever escaped except for you two and me. Anyway, he wants me to do that because he was losing. If he lost, he..." He trailed off.

"He what?" Riker asked.

Ratliff ran his hands through his hair. "He'll lose all his belongings and his family. Which means Maggie. He still loves her and wants her back home."

"Wait why would he lose Maggie if he lost?" Ryland asked. "I mean, he already lost her. She left."

"No, those other criminals will kill her." Ratliff told him. "That's what happens to every criminal that lost." He turned to Ross. "Now you tell them."

"Me?" Ross asked. "Fine. You know Fred and Carson? Well, Ryland, you probably know them. Riker, you probably know Carson. Anyway, those are the two criminals that lost last time. So they have no choice but to work with Jack. They didn't have kids or wives so they didn't lose much."

"So basically, Jack wants to commit those crimes to us in order to win?" Rocky asked.

"Kinda like that." Ross sighed. "This can never be over."

"What if we get a restraining order or something?" Stormie asked.

Ratliff shook his head. "It won't work. Unless the police know where he is, it won't work. No one knows where he is. But we all know he's gonna keep coming back for us."

"Ratliff," Ross called. "You forgot one more thing. He has a time limit, and it ends when?"

"Sometime next week." Ratliff told them. "But he's already obsessed with you guys so it's best if everyone is careful from now on."

**A/N: I'm finally back guys! Sorry it took so darn long. Things were not good at all. I feel so bad for leaving you in that cliffhanger for so long so I'm not leaving with a cliffhanger now. Did you guys watch Seniors and Senors? And what do you guys think about Let's Not Be Alone Tonight? I love that song.**

**A lot of you thought the stalker was Ryland or even Rocky lol. But it's okay, I made it seem that way. But lots of you guessed correct so here are the list of people who answered correctly:**

**Hehhelene**

**R5-Folive-152**

**ReadySetRockR5**

**Sofia**

**Guest**

**Great job for guessing right guys!**

**Anyway, review response;**

**ReadySetRockR5: lol sorry. Ooh that boy is so bad, I hate him already! Good thing your brothers got your back. Well you guessed correctly on your last review, congrats. I just updated. Thanks for the review :D**

**Anonymous1201: Well but it's not him so... What's a red herring? No I haven't read the westing games, what's that about? I checked the website and... Whoa. Thanks for the review :D**

**Sofia/guest: Sorry lol but I just updated. I think you need a cough drop :p Thanks and now you know the stalker. Thanks for the review :D**

**Stay-Rossome-R5: **

**Thanks! Yeah she is. And now you know who it is. Thanks for the review :D**

**Guest/lightgirl22: Thanks! What's your friend's username? Thanks again, and it's okay lol. And yeah it counts as another review. Thanks for the review(s) :D**

**Well, thanks for the reviews guys, I'll update sooner than I did. R&amp;R please!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bad Babysitting Leads To?

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Babysitter. That's what Ryland had to be for one whole day. His parents went out to arrange something about their jobs - that they barely had time for the past month. Riker and Rocky were at their girlfriends' house, and Laura somehow got Ross to go to her house and spend time there. Rydel and Ratliff were nowhere to be seen, but Ryland got a feeling of 'Rydellington' going on. Well, at least babysitting his nieces weren't so bad.

"Uncle Ryry!" He heard Rachel call. "Where's mommy?"

Ryland smiled at her and didn't bother to think before saying, "Mommy's out with her boyfriend."

Rachel gasped. "Boyfriend? Is he my daddy?"

Then Ryland burst out laughing. "No Rachel, I was joking. I don't know where she is, but she'll be back soon."

"Oh." Rachel answered. "I'm bored."

"Don't worry, I called Maggie and she'll be here soon." Ryland told her. Then, there was a knock on the door. "I think that's her."

Rachel went back to playing with Riley as Ryland went to open the door to reveal Maggie.

"Hey." She said. "Stuck babysitting huh?"

Ryland chuckled. "Better now cause you're here."

Maggie looked over at Rachel and Riley. "Hey Rachel, is uncle Ryland here doing a great job babysitting you two?"

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "Aren't we the ones babysitting him?"

Ryland gaped. "Oh wow, nice one Rachel."

The little girl laughed in response. Even Riley let out a giggle. Then they were distracted by their doll.

"So, where's everyone else?" Maggie asked.

Ryland shrugged. "Mom and dad are at work, my brothers are at their girlfriends' house, and Rydel is wherever she is."

"So, we're alone?" Maggie asked with a mischevious grin.

"Besides Rachel and Riley, there's no one else here with us." Ryland grinned too, knowing exactly where this was going. "So yeah, we're alone."

Maggie snaked her arms around her boyfriend's neck, and pulled him close. "Let's go upstairs." She whispered.

Ryland was immediately turned on, and the next thing they knew, they were upstairs, laying on his bed.

Well that thought us one thing; Ryland is a bad babysitter.

* * *

"Laura, thanks for inviting us here." Rydel smiled. So apparently she was also at Laura's house. That was disappointing. Everyone wants Rydellington.

"No problem." Laura smiled back. "I thought you two would need to get out of the house for a while."

"Delly, are you sure we can trust Ryland to watch your kids?" Ross asked, eyes distracted by the ceiling - no one knows why it seemed so interesting to him.

"I think so..." Rydel trailed off as she noticed something. "Did you just call me 'Delly'?"

Now Ross had his attention on his sister. "Yeah, why?"

Laura squealed. "You're back!" She hugged him tight. "You haven't called anyone by their nickname for a long period of time!"

Ross shook his head. "That is not true. One, I called Ryland 'Ryry', two, calling people by their nicknames doesn't mean I'm back to my old self if that's what you mean, and three, not so tight Laur cause it still hurts."

Laura pulled away. "Sorry."

"Ross, when are you gonna be able to be happy again?" Rydel asked. "We hate seeing you keep being upset."

Ross sighed. "I'm already glad that we're all back together. Isn't that enough?"

"We just want you to know that you have us. If something's still bothering you, just talk to us." Laura told him. "But if nothing's wrong, try to live a little, alright?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You know... you're right." Ross said. "I think I might need to live a little like I used to." He gave them a small smile and got up from the couch. "I'll be out at the porch."

"Wait, why-" Ross just walked out before Rydel finished her sentence. She turned towards Laura. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Of course." Laura told her. "What is it?"

Rydel sighed. "Ross has been acting really weird since we all found out Ratliff is the stalker. He's been distant from everyone lately and sometimes he wouldn't even talk to us or look at us. Could you help me figure out what's wrong with him?"

Laura nodded. "Yes, Delly. Anything to help you guys." She paused. "But how is he acting at home?"

Rydel shook her head. "Not really good. I can hear him sob at night, and the nightmares are still there. Ryland told me it still happens. But he also told me that there was one way to make Ross back to his old self again."

"And what's that?" Laura asked, wanting to know how to make her boyfriend happy.

Rydel sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. He said he'll tell all of us - except Ross - when we get home."

* * *

"That was amazing." Maggie breathed out, after she and Ryland had their 'fun'.

"You bet." Ryland agreed. "Wait, was that your first time?"

Maggie giggled and nodded. "It wasn't a waste, though."

Ryland gaped. "Whoa." He paused. "Okay let's get our clothes on."

"Well, looks like the youngest Lynch is the one to take her virginity." A voice said from the doorway. Uh oh, they forgot to lock the door.

Both Ryland and Maggie took a look at the person.

"You?" Ryland asked.

Maggie quickly covered herself with the blanket as she recognized the person very well and asked, "Dad?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I'm gonna straight out say it here, I have a problem with something and that is the lack of reviews. I mean, I know I haven't updated for so long, sorry about that, but I updated already and I'm only got one review, and that's from ReadySetRockR5. I mean, where's the rest of you who reviews Save Us, Please! and asked for the sequel? I know I sound like a review-crazy writer now, but it means a lot to me because you guys don't understand how tough things are in my life and fan fiction is basically how I express things. Yes, most of the time it's based on real life experiences. I'm not talking about SU,P! but you don't know and will never know what I mean. I'm sorry if what I said came out rude, but I had to get it all out.**

**Moving on to something I wanna ask, someone(idk if she wants me to mention her username or not) told me about a drama involving Riker about his 'girlfriend' or 50 Shades Of Gray or something like that, so if you have any details on it please fill me up? I wasn't online anywhere at all this whole time so I missed out on a lot.**

**Anyway, review reply:**

**ReadySetRockR5: lol you're a pretty smart guesser lol. But it was kinda obvious wasn't it? I tried to make it sound as if it was Ryland...but obviously didn't work. Oh he is? Ha he deserves it for doing that to you. Way to go, sista! Haha I know you mentioned that lol. And omg I also ship Rikoss! Rosslington too, but not as much as Rikoss! I just updated! Thanks for the review :D**

**Well that's the only review I got so I'm gonna ask for 3+ reviews for the next chapter. R&amp;R please!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Losing Them

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"You?"

"Dad?"

Jack smirked. "Well hello you two." He sent a death glare to Ryland. "You should've thought before having your way with my daughter."

"No dad, it was my idea!" Maggie told him.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" Ryland asked. Then his eyes widened, remembering something. "If you laid a hand on Rachel or Riley, I swear I'll-"

"So that's their names huh?" Jack asked. "Such cuties." He let out a fake sigh. "Too bad they wouldn't stop crying. My men will have to silence them."

"Don't listen to him, Ry." Maggie said. "He wouldn't kill them. He can't."

"Enough now." Jack told them. "Put your clothes on, and don't try anything with me."

"Or what?" Ryland challenged. Although he and Maggie obeyed to put their clothes back on.

"Ryland..." Maggie warned, knowing this wouldn't go well."

Jack snapped his fingers and one muscular guy came into the room. He had Rachel in his arms. And the saddest thing Ryland had ever seen happen to the little girl was that, she was actually crying. It was the first time he saw her cry.

"Still want to talk back to me?" Jack smirked again.

"Look, leave Rachel and Riley out of this." Ryland told him. "They're just little kids. They don't understand any of this."

"Dad, you're scaring that little girl." Maggie added.

"Scaring her?" Jack fake-gasped. "I didn't mean to scare her." He turned towards the guy and Rachel. "Aww she does look scared. Let me make her feel better." He put his arms on her to pick her up.

"Don't touch her!" Ryland yelled, not taking the risk of his niece getting hurt.

Jack ignored him, but surprisingly, Rachel took action of hitting the man on the arm. "No! Don't touch me! You're an ugly, stupid, bad guy!" She shrieked, although her tears kept flowing.

"Watch your mouth, little brat." Jack said and slapped the four-year-old across the face.

Ryland and Maggie, fully dressed, jumped off the bed.

"That's it, dad! You're not supposed to do that!" Maggie yelled at her dad.

Jack ignored her and picked Rachel up, letting the little girl kick and scream to be put down.

"That's not how you hold a four-year-old! You're hurting her!" Ryland yelled when he saw how Jack was holding Rachel up with both hands squeezing her waist.

"Then you two better come with me." Jack told them as he put Rachel down, but kept a steady, yet rough, hold on her arm.

Ryland and Maggie glanced at each other, before letting out a defeated sigh and nodding. Luckily, as they started walking dowmstairs, Jack let go of Rachel for Ryland to pick up and calm down and took Riley out of the crib for Maggie to hold.

"I'm sorry this happened." Maggie whispered. "Now not only your life, but I'm risking Rachel and Riley's lives too."

Ryland didn't say anything or show any respond to her because honestly, he was mad. Mad at everyone else for not being at home, mad at Jack for hurting Rachel, mad at Maggie for convincing him to have sex with her, mad at himself for dating her. Because he should've stuck to his first thought about Maggie before he even met her; He can never trust the daughter of a criminal.

* * *

"What time is it?" Lillian asked as she flopped down on the couch, resting her head on Riker's shoulder.

"It's about..." he checked his watch. "..oh crap it's 10 p.m."

"10?" Rocky asked, "We should've went home an hour ago!"

Skylar sighed. "What's with the curfews really? We barely get to do anything as a normal couple."

"Yeah." Lillian agreed with her sister.

"We know, but mom and dad are still not letting us out too long. That goes for our brothers and sister too. They don't want another repeat of what happened." Riker stated.

"But it's been almost a year." Rocky sighed. "Anyway, we gotta get home now."

"Yeah I'm driving you guys home." Lillian told them.

Skylar stood up. "And I'm going to pick Ally up from her friend's house."

When all of them left, none of them expected what to find at the Lynches' house.

* * *

"This can't be happening."

"Not again."

"Oh my gosh."

Rydel, Ross and Laura certainly didn't expect to come to a messed up house which looked like it had just been robbed. The door was wide open, some things were smashed, some furnitures weren't at their place, and some things were just messed up. They would have thought they were robbed if they didn't know better to know who had done that.

"Rachel! Riley!" Rydel shouted and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Ryland!" Ross called out, "Are you anywhere in here?"

"I was going to just drop you guys here and then leave but after seeing this, it's just..." Laura trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Rydel came back downstairs a second later, with tear-filled eyes. "They're not here!" She exclaimed. "A-And there's b-blood on Ryland's bed!"

"There's what?" Ross asked. "Do you mean to say that someone broke in here and hurt them?"

"I-I'll call your parents." Laura mumbled, taking out her phone.

"What if Jack took them again?" Rydel asked, starting to have her tears come out. "What if he hurt Rachel? Or worst, Riley? They're too little to be dragged into this!"

Honestly, Ross was a bit mad that Rydel didn't mention Ryland, as if she didn't care about him, but he knew that she was panicking over the little kids first due to her motherly figure coming out. So he, surprising her, pulled her into a hug and comforted her, like how she did to help him not too long ago.

"They'll be alright, Delly." He assured. "They're all strong. And Ryland's gonna do anything to protect them, I know that."

She sniffed. "I know. Thanks Ross."

Laura, watching the siblings from a distance, smiled a bit. Although it was sad that Ryland, Rachel, and Riley are missing, she was quite happy that her boyfriend could be the one to comfort others this time. Apparently losing the people he was most protective of made him stronger.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Quicker update, right? See this would keep happening if you give me the good amount of reviews I asked for. Anyway, does anyone have any ideas on this story? If I like it, I'll use it. And you guys probably hate me now for getting Ryland AND Rachel and Riley kidnapped. Is it getting old cause if it is...that's why I need ideas.**

**Anyway, I replied to those who reviewed using accounts through PM, so here is the guest review response:**

**ReadySetRockR5: lol at least this one didn't end in such a cliffhanger :p And I know, right? Okay I'm not gonna ask. And yay fellow Rikoss shipper. And yeah thanks for supporting but don't force your friends to review, I mean, I want people to review with their own will lol. But thanks so much anyway sista. Thanks for the review :D**

**So guys, please give me 4+ reviews now for the next chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Only Way

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Sometimes, people don't think before doing something. They just...do it. They thought they could have fun and enjoy it and be happy forever but things aren't like that. There's always going to he pros and cons in a situation but sometimes, there's more cons than pros in the situation.

For example, when a person is babysitting two very little kids, say, a one year old and a four year old, and his girlfriend comes and starts being all cute and sexy, he would want to have sex with her, and so does she. She took him upstairs to do it, and both of them thought it would be all fun and amazing. Well it's not. Because now, they're all in deep trouble. Well, except for the girlfriend.

No amount of words could describe how much pain Ryland felt, both physically and emotionally. He had been there for barely 24 hours, and he felt like crap. He couldn't imagine what ten months would bring him.

He knew his family would hate him now for making the most careless mistake of having sex while babysitting. Especially after what had happened, and after he was specifically told to be careful. None of that mattered anyway now right? Cause he was probably going to die soon.

"Uncle Ryry, I'm scared." Rachel spoke up. "I wanna go home and see my mommy."

Ryland looked down at her and sighed. "Don't be scared, Rachel." Be terrified. "You'll be okay." You will, I won't.

Rachel sniffed and leaned onto her uncle, the only place she could feel the comfort. But when she heard her baby sister crying, she got up and hugged her.

That moment was ruined when the door opened and... Maggie walked in. She knelt down in front of all of them.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry this happened." She told them. "I tried talking to him but he wouldn't change his mind."

Ryland snorted, obviously still mad. "Bullshit. You and him planned this thing."

Maggie sighed. She completely understood why he was mad. And she knew that he wasn't only mad at her, but also at everybody including himself. "I don't know what else I can do now. There's no way out except-" She stopped herself.

That was the only thing that made Ryland actually want to talk to her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Except what?"

Maggie didn't answer, but then she whispered, "Except what is the only way." As she knew, what the only way was.

* * *

People say that sometimes other people can do beyond their ability in emergencies. Like if a kid locked them self in the bathroom accidentally, the parent would sometimes be able to break open the door due to the urgent strength inside of them.

This example was different. If a guy who had experienced so many difficulties in life suddenly lost his only younger brother and two nieces, he would develop a strength to wanna do anything to get them back. This is what happened with Ross Lynch.

"You're crazy!" Riker exclaimed after hearing his idea. "You can't just make a deal with a criminal!"

"Look, everyone, including you and me, is worried about Ryland, and Rachel and Riley. Especially Rydel, she's crying non-stop." Ross stated. "I mean think about it Riker, lose one to get three. It's worth it, isn't it? Especially when the one you need to lose is already broken and not worth anything. So it should be like not losing anything and get three."

"How could you think that?" Rocky asked in disbelief. "Of course we will be losing something, we'll lose our second youngest brother!"

"But you'll get your youngest brother and two nieces back!" Ross argued.

"Not only that, but you are worth something." Lillian told him. "You're not even that broken anymore, you're getting stronger and better, Ross."

"Yeah, you are worth a lot. You don't have to do this, we'll get them back somehow." Skylar assured him.

Ross shook his head. "You're just saying that. I know if you had to choose between me or them, you'll choose them because 1) they're younger 2) they're not spoiled and broken 3) they are loved by many people. Don't start with that "we love you" crap because I know damn well you don't. And I love my brother and nieces and I want them safe because I know what it feels like to spend time with Jack and I swear, they won't last a day. I know how to get them out and frankly, this is the only way."

* * *

Waiting in front of the lake, he tapped his foot in nervousness and and couldn't help but started to feel afraid. What if this was a bad decision? What if it didn't turn out well? What if.. What if.. What if.. That's all he could think of.

But he wouldn't waste the time. He needed to think of what to do just in case if his plan doesn't work. Wait... I haven't explained the plan, have I?

It wasn't easy. He had to go to several places to see several people. First, he had to meet the person who had Jack's number and somehow memorized it. He met up with the person and began talking.

"Why'd you wanna meet me here?" Ratliff asked.

"I know you know about Ryland and Rachel and Riley." Ross told him. "I know how to get them back, but I need his number. I know you have it in your head."

"Uh, yeah, but why would you need it?" Ratliff asked.

"Oh," Ross thought of a lie, "Skylar asked if I could get it. She was helping us find them and decided that we needed his number."

"Alright." Ratliff believed him. "It's 1-80..."

The next thing Ross needed to do was call the criminal and make the deal. That part was harder because the criminal wanted to talk in person. That's why he was now standing near the lake, being as nervous as he could be. And his nervousness grew as he saw the familiar car pull out and a familiar man walk out.

He smirked. "So what brought you here, hm?"

Ross gulped. "I know you have them. I want them back."

"And what makes you think I'll give them back to you?" Jack asked.

"You can have me if you let them go." Ross answered, his heart racing a mile a minute.

Surprisingly, the man chuckled. "You? Why would you think I want you? Look at you, you're worthless, and besides, you've been used many times. Why would I trade three precious people for a worthless scum like you?"

That stung, Ross has to admit. Because that was what he thought of himself. A worthless scum. But he had to make an excuse. He had to get his loved ones back. "I promise I won't try to run, I'll accept whatever you want to do to me. If you want to use me as a punching bag, I'll accept it. If you want me to prostitute, I'll accept it. Heck, if you want to kill me, I'll accept it. Just let them go."

Jack seemed to consider it. Then without a word, he took out his phone and held it to his ear. "Bring them here."

Suddenly, another car, similar to the first one, came towards the lake. Ross could see his brother and nieces inside it.

When the car stopped, right in front of him, the driver came out. It was some guy Ross didn't know.

"If I let them go right now, you are staying with me, permanently." Jack told Ross, demandingly.

Ross sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just let them go."

Jack smirked, and that made Ross know something would go wrong. "Let them go." The man said.

The guy who was driving earlier, took a rock, then opened the driver seat. He placed the rock down on the gas pedal, and- Oh no.

The car began moving, without the driver, and it kept moving until it crashed through the trees and falling into the lake.

"No!" Ross yelled. "No!" He turned to Jack. "You promised to let them go! We agreed on this!"

"Yeah. I promised to let them go. And I did. I never said I would let them go safely." Jack grabbed Ross on the arm. "Now come with me."

Ross tried to fight, but he couldn't. The shock was getting to him. All he could do was enter the car with Jack as he watched the other car starting to drown in the lake.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Uh oh! What's gonna happen now? So...Two(or three) of you gave me this idea that I just wrote and it helped a lot! Thanks Awesomeauthor14 and ReadySetRockR5 ! But I might need more ideas for later later chappies.**

**I'm gonna skip a few stuff I was going to say, but I wanna ask... I'm gonna be making a new story after finishing this one(which will still be a long time later). But I gotta plan it now. Please vote through review or PM(cause I'm not using poll), should it be Niff(Nick+Jeff) or Rikurt?**

**Anyways, guest review response:**

**ReadySetRockR5: Whoa, careful on the language there girl. Lol. And about that...well usually virgins bleed when the sex is rough...this is inappropriate to say in a response lol. And you see I'm using your idea :D Except for the Rikoss part...maybe it will happen, but not as more than brotherly here cause there's Raura. Your idea isn't crappy, I love it. And... No thanks, I don't need a chair on my face :D Yup Rikoss 4eva! Thanks for the review :D**

**Lightgirl22: Thanks, lol, and yes I am moving forward and not backwards. Thanks for the review :D**

**Anonymous1201: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review :D**

**Thanks so much guys. And keep those ideas and reviews coming please :D**


	12. Chapter 12 - Found

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

"He is crazy!" Rocky exclaimed. "We specifically told him not to go and he still goes!"

"What's going on here?" Mark asked, entering his and Riker's room.

Oh yeah, they haven't told their dad about how crazy Ross was to trade himself.

"Dad, we got something to tell you." Riker sighed. "Ross went to-"

Of course, he didn't finish his sentence. The phone downstairs began ringing so they went downstairs, but Stormie picked it up already.

"Hello?" She answered. "Yes. Okay. What? Are you serious? Oh my gosh we'll be there in a minute!" Then she hung up and turned towards everyone. "We need to go to the hospital. They found Ryland, Rachel, and Riley."

"They did?" Rydel asked, hope clear in her eyes. Then it dropped. "Wait, are they alright?"

"No time, hospital now." Stormie said before they all rushed to the hospital.

* * *

When they arrived, they were met by officer Hills, the officer who was familiar with the case.

"Are they alright?" Was the first thing that came out of Mark's mouth.

Officer Hills sighed, then said, "Come with me."

He led them to a small part of the hospital where there was a playground. Rydel immediately cheered up when she saw a familiar blonde little girl.

"Rachel?" Rydel asked. The little girl looked up from the blocks. Rydel could see a scratch on her cheek and a bandage on her forehead.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, running into Rydel's arms as she picked her up. "Mommy I missed you!"

Rydel smiled. "I missed you too." She put her down. "Where's your sister and Ryland?"

Rachel pointed to a mini swing where a one year old was sitting. "There's Riley, mommy." Luckily, she wasn't harmed. Except for one cut on the arm.

Rydel gasped and went to pick up the one year old. "Riley! I'm so glad you two are okay."

Then the cutest thing happened when the baby opened her mouth and,

"Mama."

"Aww." Everyone else echoed.

Rydel blinked. "Yes honey, I'm your mama." Then she bent down and asked Rachel, "Now sweetie, where's Ryland?"

Rachel shook her head, and then shrugged. "I don't know, mommy."

"Yeah where is Ryland?" Riker asked officer Hills.

"Follow me." He told them.

"I'll stay here first guys." Rydel said. "I'll catch up."

So Mark, Stormie, Riker, and Rocky followed officer Hills into the hallway and to the front of a room.

"Before you go in there, I have something to inform." The officer said. "First, I know you are wondering where we found the kids. Well someone called 911 and said that he saw a car crash down a lake, so when we got there, we took the car out and saw the kids. So we took them here to get checked out."

"Okay, and?" Rocky asked.

Officer Hills sighed. "Even though the two little kids were okay, your son didn't end so well. I'll leave you all alone to see him. But there is a nurse in there with him right now." With that, he left.

The Lynches slowly opened the door to the room and saw Ryland on the bed, unconscious. He had an oxygen mask over his face and was connected to a machine.

"This is not caused by the crashing to the lake." Riker stated, the first thing coming to his mind. "Who was the driver anyway?"

"Mr and Mrs Lynch?" The nurse asked. Then she looked at Riker and Rocky. "And I'm assuming you are Riker and Rocky Lynch?" When they nodded, she continued, "Okay, I have his files right here."

"What's wrong with him?" Rocky asked.

"If you haven't been provided with information, he was in a drowning car." The nurse stated. "Well first of all, he swallowed too much water, and that caused him to black out. When he did, he hit his head on the window. But there are some unexplained injuries that could not have been from the drowning."

"What kind of injuries?" Stormie asked.

"Bruises and cuts, lots of them. A misplaced shoulder and a broken arm." The nurse told them. "Officer Hills wants your permission to question your son when he wakes up. He'll be here an hour after visiting hours."

"But we've already seen him." Mark told her.

The nurse nodded. "He will be questioning the little girl first." She looked at the time. "I'll leave you with him." Then she left.

"Excuse me." Officer Hills entered the playground room.

"Oh hi officer." Rydel greeted. "Um, what brings you here?"

"I need to ask your daughter a few questions." Officer Hills told her. "Is that okay?"

"But I'll be staying with her, right?" Rydel asked. "I mean, she's 4, so she might need help answering them."

Officer Hills nodded. "Of course. She'll need a parent to accompany her."

"Mommy!" Rachel called and then ran over to her. "Mommy, what are you doi-" She saw officer Hills and waved. "Hi mister."

Officer Hills smiled at Rachel. "Hi Rachel. Can you go over to that table over there with me?" He pointed to the table full of paper and crayons.

Rachel frowned. "I wanna be with mommy." She tugged on her mom's sleeve.

Rydel smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll be there too, honey. He only wants to ask a few questions."

"Okay." Rachel nodded as they went to the end of the room with the table.

* * *

**A/N:**

**New chapter guys. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna say anything here. I know I should make a review response but I can't do this now. Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13 - This Crazy Idea

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

After talking to Rachel, officer Hills went to Ryland's hospital room but he was not awake just yet, so the officer went to LAPD to try and process the case.

"So according to Rachel, some people broke in while Ryland and his girlfriend, Maggie Hart, were upstairs." Officer Hills stated, letting officer Hunt, his new partner, know. "That's how they got in."

"I don't think I wanna know what they were doing upstairs." Officer Hunt chuckled slightly, then checked the files. "Maggie Hart. Is she the daughter of suspect, Jack Hart?"

Officer Hills nodded. "She is. According to Rydel, there was blood so the two must've been having fun up there. I bet Maggie's the virgin. Which explains the blood." What? They had to talk about it. There was freaking blood on the bed and they had to know what caused it.

"We tried finding Maggie but she was no longer in her cousin's house." Officer Hunt said. "Is there a possibility that she's back with her dad?"

"Most likely." Officer Hills answered. "She was diagnosed with MPD, but somehow recovered." Silence fell. "Do you think her old personality is back and she actually planned it with her dad?"

"It could happen." Officer Hunt checked Maggie's files.

Officer Hills checked his phone, and put it back in. "Ryland just woke up. I'm going down to the hospital right now."

"Don't you think he needs a break?" Officer Hunt asked. "I mean, he just woke up. No need to stress him out yet."

"I hate to do that, but the sooner it gets processed, the sooner we can arrest this guys, the less harm this people get into." Officer Hills sighed. "I believe it's enough misery for that family."

* * *

When Ryland woke up, he didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was at another unfamiliar place, but, alone.

He panicked the moment he couldn't find his two nieces, and immediately sat up, but leaned back when pain took over his body. It was only then did he look down and see the bandages on himself. He looked around, and noticed he was in the hospital. How did he get there?

Then the door opened and he saw four of his family members walk in. When they saw him awake, they exclaimed, "Ryland!"

He was happy to see them, sure. But instead of hugging them or even smiling or even saying hi, he asked, "How did I get here?"

"The police found you, hun." Stormie told him. "They found you in a drowning car."

"Drowning car?" Ryland asked. "I don't- What do you mean?" He didn't remember drowning in a car.

"You were in a car, and the police thinks it was done on purpose." Mark told him. "The car drowned and you were in it."

"What?" Ryland asked, not believing it. The last thing he remembered was being in that small, suffocating room with Rachel and Riley- Wait... "Where's Rachel and Riley?"

Just then, Rydel and her two kids entered the room. "Ryland! You're awake?" Rydel asked. Ryland breathed in relief when he saw them.

"Uncle Ryry!" Rachel exclaimed, running over to him. "Are you okay?"

Ryland smiled at her. "I'm okay, Rachel." He glanced at Rydel then back at her. "I told you that you'll see your mommy again."

"What do you mean?" Rydel asked.

"I thought I won't see you again, mommy." Rachel ran back to her. "But now I'm with you!" She grinned.

Rydel smiled and nodded. "And I'm not gonna let anything like that happen again."

After a quick glance towards his family, Ryland noticed one was missing. "Where's Ross?"

"He traded himself for you." Rocky sighed. "I don't know what he was thinking."

"What? Why would he do that?" Ryland asked. "I mean- So- And he- What?"

"He told us he was gonna trade himself with you three." Riker told him. "We didn't let him, because we knew you'd be found soon, but he left without telling us."

"Is he crazy or something?" Ryland asked. "Seriously, that guy is an ass and he gave his fucking self to him?"

"Ryland!" Rydel exclaimed. "Language! Children in the room!" She motioned towards Rachel and Riley.

"Mommy, what does fucking mean?" Rachel asked. Oh shit..

"Um..." Rydel trailed off. "It's...eating lots of sweets."

Rachel grinned. "I wanna be fucking!"

That caused Riker, Rocky, and Ryland to snicker, but Mark, Stormie, and Rydel shot disapproving looks at them.

"Don't use that word, sweetie." Rydel told Rachel. "That is for adults only."

"Fucwing!" Riley giggled.

Rydel glared at Ryland. "Wow Ry. You're lucky you're in the hospital or I would seriously strangle you for-"

"Hey, it's not my fault your baby learned that as her first word." Ryland told her.

"-teaching her that as her second word." Rydel finished, ignoring what Ryland said.

"Sorry for saying that, mommy." Rachel said, getting the feeling that the word does not actually mean 'eating lots of sweets'.

"It's okay, sweetie." Rydel told her before her phone beeped as she checked the message from a special someone. She grinned and continued texting.

After a moment of silence, Ryland said, "But really, why would he do that?"

"Well he clearly wants to protect you." Rocky stated.

"Yeah." Riker agreed. "I would've done it too if I could." And with that sentence, a crazy idea went up to Riker's head.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Uh oh, what's in his mind? Lol. Anyways I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Again. But hey, at least I updated.**

**So...about the Rachel part, I just thought of adding a bit of humor. And...about Ross, I bet you're all wondering what's going on with him huh? Well you'll find out later.**

**Review response:**

**Phantom heir daughter of Zeus: Does that last line count as a brotherly moment? Thanks for the review :D**

**Stay-Rossome-R5: Glad you came back here haha. And thanks! And maybe they will be here. Thanks for the review :D**

**So that's all the reviews I got. Where are the rest of you guys? I miss your reviews :'( Anyways I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Can we reach 5+ for the next chappie?**


	14. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this is not an update. I'm just going to tell you that right now I'm working on a roleplay with blackbirdpuzzlepiece so check it out. It's called My Perfect Soulmate. It's Rikoss, AU, incest, so I hope you love it. I'll update this as soon as I can. And if you read My Perfect Soulmate, please review. It would mean A LOT!**


	15. Chapter 14 - That Accident

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Nothing seemed fair anymore. Even though he promised he'd do anything, he broke his promise because what was the point? He did this for his little brother and his nieces but now they're dead anyway, right?

Ross didn't know they were actually still alive and back with their family. He sighed and leaned against the window. "Where are you taking me?" He asked the guy that he didn't know. A few hours after being taken to Jack's place again, that guy randomly walked in, grabbed him, pulled him to his car, and now there they were.

"Shut up and sleep or whatever." The guy growled, making Ross stay silent. He wiped away a silent tear.

After a minute, he asked again, "Why do you work with Jack?"

"I don't 'work' with him." The guy hissed. "I'm just helping him until I get what I want. Now shut up and don't ask anymore questions before I tie you up and gag you."

Ross sighed. "You already handcuffed me to the dashboard." He muttered.

After a few minutes, Ross broke the silence again. "Seriously, can't I at least know who you are?"

The guy has had enough, and turned to look at him. "Victor Bakers. Are you happy now? Now shut the hell up!" He yelled.

Before Ross even managed to open his mouth to say something else, neither he or Victor saw the red light and the truck coming towards them in full speed.

The next thing they knew, the car was full of blood.

* * *

Paramedics flooded the scene. It was a horrible crash. The truck driver had no fault, but he died on impact. It was a red light for Victor's car but he kept moving because he didn't see it. He died a horrible death after losing blood from his side which was stabbed my a huge piece of glass. The worst part? He didn't fall unconscious before dying. But that man deserved it.

For Ross, it was a similar case. He fell unconscious on impact but woke up the moment Victor died. Pieces of glass was stuck to his body and a problem with the inflating bag made it stuck inflated and pressing the glass even deeper.

"He's alive!" One of the paramedics said, walking over to Ross' door. He could see the situation.

"Please get me out." Ross cried. "It hurts so much, get me out!" He began moving to get out of the seat but all that did was hurt him more. His right hand was free and he moved it down to his seatbelt button but to his luck, it was also stuck. His other hand was stuck between the inflated bag and the seat, and was also cuffed to the dashboard.

"Don't move, kid." The paramedic said. "It's only going to hurt more."

Desperately, Ross tried pushing the inflated bag away but all that did was inflate further on the lower side. "This hurts, please get me out!" He cried again, starting to hit the bag like a four year old having a tantrum.

"We need to deflate the bag." The paramedic said to another one. "And his seatbelt's stuck."

Ross gave up, sobbing as the pain was unbeatable. He wished he would've just died on impact instead of living through conditions like that. In fact, he even thought staying with Jack was better than this because the pain was a thousand times worse than the beating.

Soon enough, the paramedics were able to deflate the bag and cut his seatbelt and handcuff off. But the moment the bag was off and Ross could see his wound, he began screaming again. "I'm gonna die! Get this out of me! Get it out! Please I can't handle it, get it out!" He moved his hand down to a piece of glass and tried to pull it out himself, but the paramedics stopped him.

"He needs to remain calm, we need anesthetic." He said, taking a syringe and without hesitation, injected it into Ross' arm.

Ross stopped screaming and the pain became less and less, until he gave out and fell into darkness.

* * *

When Mark and Stormie got the call, they were happy that their second youngest son was found again, but they were upset that he was in an accident. A horrible one, to be exact.

Now they were walking through the hospital halls with their other kids, grandkids and Skylar, Lillian and Laura.

"This has got to stop." Skylar muttered to Lillian. "I mean, that family has had enough of going in and out of hospitals to see their kids, take them home, only to have them missing again and again before the cycle repeats."

Lillian sighed and nodded. "I know. The problem is with Jack. He's the one obsessed with these people but how are we gonna stop him? We need to keep them safe, but how?"

"Even if Jack's gone from their lives, there's still, like, five other people from around the world that's after them." Skylar stated. "You know, Dave, Isaac, Andrew, all those people?"

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Riker suddenly asked, sneaking his arm around Lillian's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'd like to know too." Rocky joined in, pulling Skylar closer by the waist.

"Nothing." They grinned.

"We're just wondering how Ross is doing, knowing he moved from Jack, to an accident." Lillian lied.

"Yeah, shouldn't you guys be worried about him instead of, you know," Skylar motioned towards herself and Rocky, "being all cute and couple-y."

"We do." Riker sighed. "We are. But someone told me a long time ago that worrying wouldn't solve things." He grinned at Lillian.

"So we thought maybe you girls can distract us for a bit." Rocky smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you guys want." Skylar smiled back.

After a few minutes, they were met by the doctor, doctor Helen.

"Family of Ross Lynch?" She asked, although she already knew them. It was a procedure.

"How is he?" Stormie asked.

"Follow me." Dr. Helen said as she guided them to the room F6. When they walked in, they saw Ross, asleep, but many bandages were covering his body. They weren't surprised, though.

"He's sleeping right now, because the paramedics gave him anesthetic cause he wouldn't calm down." Dr. Helen told them.

"What do you mean he wouldn't calm down?" Laura asked.

"He was conscious at the accident, and pieces of glass were stuck to his body with the air bag stuck inflated, pushing the glass even deeper." Dr. Helen explained. "They told us that he kept moving around to get out."

"Okay, so what are his injuries?" Mark asked.

Dr. Helen checked the files. "As always, there are a few bruises here and there, cuts in his body due to the glass."

"That's all?" Rydel asked. "I mean, it's good that he has only a few injuries, but that's all?"

The doctor sighed. "There a few more, but I suggest we don't let the children hear it." She motioned towards Rachel and Riley.

"I'll take them to the cafe." Ryland suggested.

"Oh no you don't." Rydel said quickly. "Last time you babysat them, bad things happened." After seeing Ryland's mixed emotioned face, Rydel grinned. "I'm joking. Just be careful this time."

"Where we going?" Rachel asked. "I wanna be with mommy."

"Do you wanna play in the playground again, Rachel?" Ryland asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yes!"

Ryland let out a chuckle before taking Riley in his arm and holding Rachel's hand with his other, and walked out with them.

Rydel turned back to the doctor. "Well?"

"We found major bruising on his thighs, where it seemed like his legs were pushed apart by force." Even the doctor seemed uncomfortable saying it.

"Oh my gosh." Laura gasped.

"We might need to run a rape kit." Dr. Helen told them.

"Wait," Skylar said, "Wasn't he already raped before? Why run the kit now?"

"Because, this time the damage done is a little too much." Dr. Helen answered. "It may take days to decrease the pain."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Stormie asked, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yes, unfortunately." The doctor moved closer to Ross and motioned everyone to follow, which they did.

"Has Ross ever been depressed? Or bipolar? Or did he show any signs of PTSD?" Dr. Helen asked.

"Well he did show signs of PTSD, but that was like, a month ago or so." Riker told her. "Why?"

"He might be depressed too, though." Laura added. "He admitted to me that he thought of death once, and he was also kind of suicidal."

"And he was distant." Rydel joined in. "He didn't talk much to anyone but his family, and these other girls. But that was a month ago. He got better already."

"But why are you asking?" Mark asked. "What is wrong with him?"

Dr. Helen didn't answer, but simply took Ross' right arm gently and turned it over to reveal... Oh my gosh.

* * *

**A/N:**

***awkwardly* so...hey...guys... Didn't update for four months huh? Sorry bout that, I've been kinda busy. So...forgive me please? It might take a long time for me to update again though, I'm sorry :( And I also lost track of the reviews so I'll reply the new ones later... I'm sorry guys.**


	16. Sorry guys

**NOT AN UPDATE! Guys, I'm really really sorry for not updating lately, but I can't seem to find any ideas or inspiration to write this story. I need some ideas, but if I don't have any then I'm putting this story up for adoption, or discontinuing it. So anyone who wants to adopt this story, feel free. Really sorry guys. Really.**


End file.
